


Magic in the air

by AverageEpaulet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Inspired by Twitter, Kinda smutty but not really, Marriage, Orgasm, Rey is a Fairy, Spanking, a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageEpaulet/pseuds/AverageEpaulet
Summary: Based on a twitter prompt by @rae_kylo https://twitter.com/rae_kylo/status/1315987694300925954Ben never got a fairy godparent as a child.At 34 years of age, he gets one.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Magic in the air

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I don't know why I did this, but here goes

Some people say they have a devil on their shoulder and an angel on the other.

Ben Solo only had one tiny creature on his shoulder and he was fairly certain she was a combination of the two. A two in one package deal that he definitely did not remember ordering.

From the dawn of time humans and fairies had lived in harmony. Usually a fairy would follow a child around, acting as a sort of fairy godparent, and then disappear when the child no longer needed them, however long that was. Sometimes it meant until they were 6, for others it was closer to 30. 

Ben never got a fairy when he was a child. He found it a bit odd and though he'd never admit it to anyone, heartbreaking. He cried to his pillow several times, wondering why everyone else had their fairy following them around and he'd never so much as seen a wing of his. 

That was until he woke up on his 34th birthday and there was a tiny, glittery thing standing on his forehead. 

She was a 6 inch menace called Rey and she'd been following him around for months now, doing nothing and acting bored. She said she'd been assigned to him, whatever the hell that meant.  
Apparently there had been a technical error and he never got a fairy as a kid. Ben was a businessman, and thought he knew everything about technical errors, but he had no clue how fairy magic and an intern pouring coffee on the servers had anything to do with each other - but that's apparently what happened. Magical servers, magical fairy coffee and Ben was the unluckiest kid in the world. 

Ben didn't feel like she had much of a purpose. If he was a child he might have made wishes like wanting a room full of chocolate, and sure he had some wishes even now, but he doubted it would be appropriate to ask a fairy to get him laid every now and then. 

Not to mention he wasn't really sure how that would work. Fairy magic seemed unreliable and Ben had no clue what counted as consent in fairyland. He did not want to walk home one day and have Rey present him with someone she snatched from the street and chained to his headboard. 

So, Ben was a well respected man with a real, grown up, corporate job, glitter on his hair because she kept shedding fairy dust everywhere, and the only adult within miles with a fairy coming with him to business meetings. 

***

"Ben, I am bored." Rey lay on top of his head while Ben was trying to talk through last month’s statistics. He pointedly ignored him. 

"I said I'm bored!" she pulled on his hair, and Ben swatted at his head, gently enough that he wouldn't have done any damage if he actually hit her, but enough to get her flying. 

"Problems with your fairy, Solo?" Poe Dameron snorted across the conference room, his feet propped on the table. 

"Fucking wasp.." Ben murmured, and he wasn't sure who he meant with it, but both looked equally offended. 

"Excuse you, I didn't ask to be here!" Rey fluttered around his head, kicking his temple while she was at it. "You think I don't want to be out there, making some sparkly eyed toddlers dreams come true? Instead I have you, and you're perhaps the most boring, grumpiest man I've ever met!" 

"Can we talk about this at home?" he grumbled under his breath, sounding a little sheepish. He really didn't want to start an argument in the middle of a meeting, in front of all his coworkers with a fairy of all things. 

Poe Dameron burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he nearly fell from his chair. The man had to gasp for air while he wiped his eyes.  
"Trouble in fairy-paradise.." he snorted and continued laughing. 

"Wanna make my dreams come true? Turn Dameron into a toad." Ben pointed at Poe while glaring at Rey. 

"I can't do that." she looked almost as disappointed as Ben. "And you need to wish politely!"

Ben was at his last nerve. His face started to turn a little red with how close he was to exploding on the spot. 

***

The minute Ben crossed inside his apartment he kicked the back of his sofa and screamed into the seat cushion.

“Two words: Anger management." Rey hopped on the back of his head.

Ben did not answer, just writhed and screamed some more until he was out of breath. Somehow these had been the most stressful months of his life so far. He was incredibly close to signing the deal of his life and if he fucked up he could pack his bags from First Order corporations. Then there was the added stress of having a fairy follow him around with no privacy whatsoever, he could hardly go to the shower in peace, let alone do anything else and he was getting so pent up it almost hurt.

He turned on his back and snatched her right from the air.

"You humiliated me today!" he tried to keep aware to not crush her in his palm where he kept her by the legs like a doll.

"I was bored!"

"So what, I was bored too! Everyone was, but that's my job, it's boring!" he was screaming again. "And then you just- FUCK!"

"Then I just, what?" Rey squirmed in his hold and he loosened his grip some. He didn't want to break her bones. If she had any - Ben wasn't really on the up and up about fairy anatomy.

"Nothing."

A sharp string went through his finger.

"OW! Fucking moth, you bit me!" he dropped his hold of her and brought his finger close to his face. There really were two opposite c shapes between his second and third knuckle, and she'd broken skin as well. He sucked the mark in his mouth. 

"That's what you get for being mean to me!"

"You know what", he sat up and glared at her, pinching her silvery wings between his thumb and index finger. "Don't think I won't bend you over my knee."

He flicked her bottom with his free hand, and Rey winced. Her tiny hands clamped over her mouth and she stared at him with huge, wide blown eyes.

"That's right, I am not above spanking you." he flicked her again, two times in a row. "Not so fun now is it?" Flick. "Still bored?" Flick. Flick. "Tell me when you're ready to apologise." Flick. Flick. Flick.

Ben had not noticed the way her tiny but shapely thighs had clenched together, or how she was biting down on her own fist, not until she let out a sound that was most definitely a moan.  
Her knees curled up and she shivered, a pink flush rising on her cheeks. 

Ben watched with wide eyes, because if he knew anything, to him that had looked like she’d climaxed. 

"Uh.. What just happened?" he had forgotten that he was supposed to be angry. He placed her on his palm and watched her knees buckle under her, as she was reduced to a panting pile on his palm.

"Shit..." she let out a long sigh and laid down.

"Rey you're kinda weirding me out-" Ben shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. He had no idea what was going on, and he was getting a little closer to panic every second.

Rey sat up. She stared at him, but it was a sort of evaluating gaze before she shrugged.  
"Guess I could do worse."

“Rey what is going on?”

She jumped up and fluttered on top of his head. “You have no concept of fairy law, do you?”

“Not even a little.”

“You’re now my husband. We’re married.” 

Ben couldn’t help his jaw hitting the floor. He fell quiet, blinking through his confusion. 

“Because I spanked you?”

“Because you gave me an orgasm, dipshit!” 

Ben wasn’t really sure which aspect of the situation overwhelmed him the most. 

The fact that he actually gave a fairy an orgasm? That it meant he was now married to her because of said orgasm? That Rey called him dipshit? Really it was all just going over his head. 

“Look at your hand.” 

Ben looked. Around his ring finger, where one would normally put a physical ring there was a silvery vine, like a tattoo, sketched on his skin. 

He examined it with care, in silent awe. 

“You’re not bullshitting me. This is real?“

“It’s real Ben. And fairy divorce attorneys aren’t a thing.” 

“Huh..” he propped his palm open for her to fly there and sit on the edge. His brows turned to a little frown. 

“But you’re small.”

“That should solve itself any minute now.” Rey said and as she spoke, her body began to glow. The next second Ben was no longer holding her on his palm, because he couldn’t. She was a real human sized woman, sitting sideways on his lap with her hands on his shoulders. 

Ben had noticed it even when she was tiny, but she was beautiful, breathtakingly so. 

For a moment they just stared at each other in silence, until Ben reached for her hand. He caressed the matching silver vine on her thin finger. Even as a human her figure was much more delicate than his. 

“I don’t think I understand..” he murmured, mesmerized by the mark that now indicated their bond. 

Rey nodded and twined their fingers. 

“With my kind.. Intimacy is not casual, as it is with humans. Sharing a moment like that means a connection that’s more than physical.” 

Ben swallowed slowly. She was annoying at times, yes, but then there were the other moments. The times when she’d get tangled in his hair, or when he presented her with doll clothes. When no one had called him on his birthday, she sang to him when he’d broken to pieces that night. 

Fairies went away once a child stopped needing their help, and she’d been following him around for months, seemingly in no rush to go anywhere. 

“Why haven’t you disappeared already?” 

Ben’s heart thumped heavily in his chest. He wasn’t sure if he was prepared for the answer. 

“You’re not ready to face the world by yourself.” her answer was quiet, followed by a question, equally as quiet.  
“You said ‘nothing.’ What did that mean?”

Ben sucked in a sharp breath. He was bonded to her for life. He might as well tell. 

“I never had a fairy as a kid.”

“I know, Ben that’s why I was assigned to you-”

“No, you don’t get it. I never had a fairy as a kid. You know how much that hurt? I couldn’t understand what was wrong with me, why wouldn’t a fairy want me..” he shook his head, voice cracking a little. “And then you appeared, and- and I was excited, but I realised I couldn’t treat you with the same childlike innocence I would have as a kid, and then today.. “ Ben looked at her that time. “What you said, about rather being assigned to a toddler. I understand you, but at the same time that really hurt, okay? I know I’m not a child anymore but I just- I never had this as a kid so I guess I hoped that you’d at least pretend to like me.” 

He had to blink profusely to keep from crying. Ben hadn’t even fully processed how much a simple mishap could have left such deep scars. He pushed her off his lap, pressing his face in his palms. 

Rey’s tentative hand stroked soothing circles on his back until he’d calmed. She pressed her cheek against his shoulder. “I do like you. I was just angry when I said all that.. I don’t regret being your fairy.” 

Ben straightened up, taking one last deep breath. He turned to face her. He was married, or at least to be wed to this beautiful creature. He didn't hate the idea - he wouldn't have to be alone anymore, and if Rey's word was to be counted, they'd be spending a long time together from now on. That raised one important question to his mind. 

“So you like spanking?” 

Her cheeks flushed a little, before she nodded. “Yea.. but it wasn’t just that. My wings are.. sensitive.” she didn’t have wings in her current form, but it made Ben nod thoughtfully. 

“And that was your first orgasm?” 

Another shy nod. “Yes..”

“Would you like another one?” his lips quirked in a lopsided grin. Rey grinned back at him, before pushing him over and settling herself over him. 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me to insert at least some emotional damage to a crack fic prompt :D
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
